The Legend of Zelda: Hero Rising
by SamuelWeston
Summary: The tale of the Fallen Hero's path to the fight on the Gerudo Mesa where he lays down his life to set up Ganon's final defeat. Post Games
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't do this, but I have found myself unable to live without doing it. This is the story of the Fallen Hero. I do not know how long this will be, though it is unlikely to be very long.**_

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Hero Rising  
**

"Ho, men survey the area, find any survivors," the patrol captain yelled.

The train of wagons was a complete mess. Supplies and items strewn and destroyed. Corpses half rotted in the heat of Hyrule's sun. The bodies of women and children piled in heaps, while the men were torn apart.

One of the soldiers retched up his stomach contents upon seeing the sight, "Sir," he said between gasps, "what could be capable of this?"

The captain shook his head. Every one of the men he had under his command were recruits, barely out of training. None of them had ever seen the blood and gore that the evils of the world could produce.

"I do not know. It may have been some raiders. Maybe even Gerudo, they have been known to come this far into hyrule."

The wail of an infant snapped the captain's head towards one of the middle wagons. Walking his horse alongside it he saw a small bolt of fabric covering a small shape. Removing the cloth he saw the child. Gathering it in his arms he hushed it.

"Are there any survivors?"

One of the men came up to the officer and shook his head, "No sir, that child is the only living thing besides us. I don't understand how he was missed though. Infants cry a good deal."

Nodding the Captain motioned to the men to gather up, "We will be returning to Castle Town now. Mark the area down on a map and we will send a detail out to gather the dead for burial."

* * *

"No survivors except for this infant boy?"

"No, my lord," The captain informed the King.

The King looked at the young form his wife held in her arms. He did not understand why all others had been slaughtered, yet this child had escaped the same fate. The only explanation was that he was marked by the Goddesses for a great purpose.

"I thank you for making this report in person, so many of my officers find it easier on themselves to write a report out. However they usually forget to write down an important point, and I rather dislike reading all of them. You are dismissed."

After the captain had left the King turned to his wife, "He is so young and innocent, it does not seem fair for him to start in the world an orphan."

"No, it does not. What shall we do with him," she asked.

"I don't know. The orphanages will not take him this young, and it is doubtful that we could find a wet nurse to take him."

The Queen suddenly brightened, "We could keep him, Zelda was born but three days ago, and I am fully capable of nursing two children."

The King felt that it would be the proper course of action. The boy had survived against overwhelming odds by what could only be the grace of the Golden Goddesses. He nodded his agreement. A shrill cry echoed throughout the hall signifying that their own child needed attention.

"This shall be something to see as time goes on. You do know he will never have claim to royal blood. The most he could hope foris a high military position," The king informed his wife as they walked towards their daughter's nursery.

"I know, but he deserves the best to make up for this tragedy."

"Aye, that he does."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I had a review asking me to clarify the Link involved. I stick with the child time-line. Wind Waker never occurred. The only reason the Wind Waker Link exists in my world is that I envision the Afterlife of Hero's (A.K.A. The Hall of Hero's) as being beyond dimension. This goes through with Twilight Princess.**_

**The Legend of Zelda: Hero Rising**

The boy crept silently along the shadowy wall. No person noticed him because they did not expect anyone to be there. He was one with the dark.

When the wall would sprout a torch he would stop just outside its sphere of light and check the progress of anyone moving through the corridor. He would then become a gray blur as he sped across to the other side and its concealing shadows.

He knew these hallways and passages better than any guard, than even the Sheikah of ages past had. There were so many secret ways to the persons destination that there was no way that he could be trapped. He was truly untouchable in this place.

Soon his goal came into view. The Grand Library. Though a book was not his intended target. Quietly he peeked around the half opened door. He took note of the shadows and he slunk in, no-one the wiser.

It did not take him long to locate the young girl he was stalking this day. She commonly came here and sat at the same table to study.

Lightly jumping between the bookcases he made it to the top of the one that was next to her table. Slinking to a position from which he could launch himself and land right behind her he stopped to observe everyone else in the large room. Satisfied that there was nobody that could reveal his presence he gathered himself for a strong leap.

"Link would you look at the shelf below you and bring me the volume relating to the Third Labrynnian Incursion. I need it to finish this paper," The girl asked calmly.

Grabbing the book Link leapt gracefully from his position thirty feet above the marble floor, his soft leather boots making no sound as he landed.

"How did you know I was up there, Zelda. I have restrained myself for weeks, and yet I still cannot catch you offguard," Link complained as he handed the rather heafty volume over to his adopted sister.

She giggled lightly and looked at him kindly, "Blame the Triforce of Wisdom. It has allowed me to understand almost everyone in the castle."

Grumbling something about her being no fun he walked away, intent on pestering one of the guard captains into helping him with his sword forms. Zelda quietly smirked as she thought, 'You could have also noticed that the table held your reflection.'

* * *

The King watched his adopted son on the practice grounds. Despite him not having any claim to royal lineage, many of the nobles favored him for ascension to the throne over the Princess. While it had always relieved him to think that the young boy was well liked by all, he had always dreaded telling him what he planned to tell him know.

"Link, would you come here for a moment," he called as the boy finished a really good overhand swing.

Confidently striding over the thirteen year old boy was all smiles. Rarely was he seen in a sour mood, except when busted by someone as he stalked his sister. His cerulean eyes showed a spark of curiosity as to why his training had been interrupted.

"Is something wrong father," Link asked, slightly out of breath.

"No, nothing wrong," the King steeled himself, " It is time I tell you something. How you came to be my son."

"Your family was part of a merchant caravan coming up from Martal loaded with cloth, silk, and some metal work when it was ambushed by an unknown force. Captain Koenig found you among the wares of a cloth merchants wagon, the only survivor. Koenig brought you before me himself when he gave me his report. Your mother, the Queen, decided that you should become our adopted son because of this tragedy. I thought it was time you knew."

Link looked at the man who had raised him, "That was the past, I know that you are not my birth parents, but you are the ones that raised me. I could not ask for anymore than I have already. I have two parents who love me unconditionally and a sister that defies logic."

The King was stunned by the words that came from the young boy. For thirteen years he had accepted the life he had been given. He never acted selfish, he was never spoiled, his only problem was his mischievous streak that had lead him to stalk everyone in the castle and never get caught except by Zelda. He could understand why he would have no feeling of loss when he was not even old enough to have developed memories of the time. But he half expected the child to give some sign of grief for the family he had never known.

"A double edged sword is like life, it can hurt and it can help. I may have misjudged your resolve Link," the King said with a note of pride in his voice. Standing he left the courtyard to his adopted... no, his son.

Link watched the man leave. As the King left his sight the tears slowly crept from his eyes. Thirteen years of never truly knowing what had happened to his birth parents came to the fore. He had never cried much, not even as an infant. Many had thought him a mute.

"Sweet Nayru, only you know the reason you took them from me, I only wish that you had given me some time with them."

Unknown to him Nayru was listening to his words.

* * *

_**A/N: I had this finished, and only today discovered I had forgotten to post this. I am also in the process of finishing the 22nd chapter of Return of Light. Please be patient on that front. I am trying to write what may become a controversial and somewhat awkward romance. When it arrives, please leave all firearms in their places and extinguish any torches. I was trying to think of a way to make the story more interesting. **_


End file.
